


And then I saw you,through the eyes of a sinner

by ArceeGeorgia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Character Death, Estevan soft bean deep inside, F/M, Fighting, General tags:, Get to know-Friends-crushes, Getting away( with it and literally), Hiding, Later on accusations on the protagonists of homophobia, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Prince/Guardian au, Threats, War, almost major character death, also a bookworm, and I could go on with them but I'm bored, cute nervous little shit Maximillian, distancing that leads to arguing that leads to confession, kind of descriptive violence in some places?, medieval era (1600s), mentioned characters' death, mentions of Arranged Marriage, romantic feelings getting stronger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArceeGeorgia/pseuds/ArceeGeorgia
Summary: Maximillian could imagine many scenarios about his life in any aspects of it,but his feelings for his appointed guardian and now best friend growing stronger and stronger,and during not so kind situations arising, is a story that excites him but also scares him.So will he read it until the end, no matter the conclusion, or will he re-read the love touching parts?
Relationships: Alejandra/Alvaro, Augustia/Antonio, Maximillian/Estevan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First original work of mine! Hope you enjoy!

On this beautiful spring day, everything was wonderful. The birds were chirping happily and the colourful flowers that had been decorating the bushes of the forest for ages had blossomed in such way someone could easily fantasize a painting by only looking at their colours. A bunny, which had just gotten out of its nest, ran a little bit around before it spotted something. Or maybe someone.

It approached the said person, who was sleeping under a tree, with a book open and sitted on his lap, carefully. When it reached him, it smelt his hand and, having sensed that the creature in front of him was friendly, it rubbed its little face to his hand. That action steered the man awake gently and he forced his eyes open, rubbing them lazily. The bunny hopped for a good meter, trusting its survival insticts.

The young boy chuckled a bit before getting in a kneeling position, facing the small animal."Sorry, little one...Didn't mean to scare you."

It was not amused by that. He searched for his bag, from where he pulled out a kind of transparent small bag with a carrot in it. The bunny took two catious steps forward when it saw the food and he laughed softly."I bet you are hungry, aren't you?" He said, taking the carrot out of the bag and placed it on the ground between them."Here, all yours buddy!"

The bunny walked towards its threat and after some seconds it began eating.The boy drew close and, thoroughly but softly, started petting it."You're so cute. I wish I could take you home but my father would probably cook you up."

He looked around the place where he was sitting,admiring once again nature's beauty. He never grew bored of these sights, no matter how many times he came here. Maybe it's better to say that this place is where he was taking 'refuge' from this reality. He, himself, had lost count of how many times he had snicked out of the palace to avoid his parents, specifically his father, or his duties. Not that they would notice since they did not pay so much attention to him in general.

He turned to the horizon to see where the sun was. One quick glance and he knew it was noon. As much as he would love to sit there more, he had to return. He sighed tiredly and got on his feet. He picked up his book and bag and walked away. Things were...okay. Nothing important was taking place. Yet, he was trying to...remember something; He couldn't find out what it was that it eating his mind.

"Is there somthing important to do at noon? Apart from eating?" he spoke to himself, having a private session of remembering that important thing."There _was_ to be something! I was even informed about it!"

Then, realisation struck. He had to be present with his family to the Great Hall of the castle for the procedure of meeting up with their assigned guardians.

"Damn it!"

He began running like a chased man through the forest, jumping across the bushes to make more shortcuts than the already shortcut he had in mind. As he was rushing towards the big garden of the castle, he did not pay attention to his surroundings and, as a result, his forehead was forcingly met with a tree branch."Shit! This gonna leave a mark!"

He kept running though, now passing through a few close servants, who were chuckling at the prince's 'hectic' pace, since they knew him pretty well to know the reason behind this.

An old woman stood near the door with a big smile on her face. His face lit up at the sight as he closed the distance between them.

"I will take your stuff to your room.Go where you are needed." the woman said.

"Thank you, Paola!" he said,handing her his things."Have they started?"

"You have...five minutes to be there."

"Okay.See ya! You're the best!"

He jogged towards a vine near a wall and climbed it in the blink of an eye. When he reached the top, he grabbed the string of the rope and climbed his way to the window of his room.

"How many times will I tell you not to do this and enter from the door you just passed?" she said,in a reprimanding, yet, sweet tone.

"Maybe next time? Talk to you later." he answered, vanishing to his room.

Paola sighed and turned to a fellow woman:" I have been co-raising him and his sister since they were in diapers and after all these years, he still behaves like he's eight! Ay,what am I going to do with him?"

"As long as he's fine and the king doesn't find out, we are okay."

"I guess so. Now help me carry this."

The prince jumped inside his bedroom, where he met a fairly well-dressed man, almost the same age as him, coming up to him a bit angry?

"Max! Where the hell were you all this time? Do you know how many times I had to lie to your mother about your presence?"

"Sorry, Matias...I let's say slept and forgot about it."

"Max!"

Maximillian laughed a little.He did not want to cause any more trouble to him. But last time checked,Matias Losa, his best friend had been an asshole. Not that he wasn't all the time, but it was quite rare for him to see his friend 'worried'. To tell the truth,Maximillian didn't even know how they befriended each other.Those two were the complete opposite, nevertheless, somehow they clicked together so good and after fifteen years, their friendship was going very strong. Yet, there were times when he shouldn't bother him, like now because one: he was in a hurry, second: Matias was pretty good at wrestling and wouldn't hesitate to bring Max to his knees in seconds.

So, the prince let it pass. This kind of opportunity comes and goes actually...

Matias stood before his best friend and examined him for a bit when he paused and asked: "Where did you get that scratch?"

"Oh,I ...uh...stumbled upon a tree branch. Is it bad?"

"No.It's light but apparent, nonetheless, " he said, fixing Max's clothes."You seem good in overall, so mone on."

Then, Matias slapped Maximillian on the right cheek, wishing him the best of luck, with the most fake intimidation of a mother sending her son to war. The victim scolded him.

"Dude! Stop that!"

"But it's a little habit of ours, my dear Maximillian."

"Which needs to be stopped. Seriously man I th-"

Maximillian didn't get to finish his saying when Matias slapped him on the left cheek. The former grew annoyed while the latter had a silly smile across his face.

'When this meeting is finished, we have a serious talk."

"You have three minutes to be at the Great Hall."

"Shit!"

Maximillian threw the doors of his room open and jogged down the halls. He turned left, right, ran downstairs and from there, he slightly hiked towards the big doors which led inside the Hall and a very beautiful girl was waiting up for him.

"Augustia.How late am I?"

"You're just in time.This time. Again in the forest, brother?"

"You know me.You look very amazing!"

Augustia was wearing a long green dress, its sleeves reaching up her elbows loosely while a small brown belt was hugging her waist, portraiting her nice carves. Her neck was decorated with a silver necklace, bearing a matching emerald orb in the middle. Her silk, black hair were tied up in a long ponytail as a subtle white string was also tied around her forehead, letting her blue eyes shine.

Maximillian's sister chuckled at the comment and paid back his kind words."Why thank you,Max. You flatter me. You look good too even if you're simple dressed."

That was true. Maximillian was wearing a pair of black pants, matching boots that reached below his knees, with the strings of his shoes flying around when he walked. What is more, he was attired in a plain yet very elegant white shirt of which the two upper buttons were undone.His auburn hair were a bit messy but they were in a way presentable and his green eyes were full of joy and life.Finally, a medium-long red cape was hanging from his shoulders and completing his appearance.

"It is that way because I don't have a variety of clothes like you and mom."

"Don't tell me that you and dad don't have the necessary clothes to get dressed?!"

"Whatever, girl.Let's go, shall we?"

Maximillian gained a nod from his sister and he pushed the doors opened, allowing them to enter. Before they had the chance to apologise for their lateness, their father put a finger on his lips, implying not to speak until necessary and their mother waved her hand into motion, signaling them to take their seats, a warm smile always directed at them.

As soon as the siblings took their positions, Augustia sitted next to her mother,Maximillian on the right next to his father's throne and someday his, the doors opened for one more time. Three people, specifically a thirty-nine-year old man and two young men in their mid-twenties,approached them, stopping five feet away from the royal family.

The middle-aged man who was standing in the middle bowed down in respect before addressing to the king.

"Your Highness.Regarding the task you requested me to complete, I present you the guardians of your heir and heirness. Both under the training of your best fighters and corporals and ready to serve you. For your daughter, the council chose Rafael Vilar and for the...future heir to the throne,here comes Estevan Ortega.

"Thank you, commander Garza. I am certain your council choice was the best they could make and I'm thankful for that. We shall then proceed with the guardians' vows." The king commented, turning to look at Augustia. "Paola, bring the items."

"Yes, your Highness"

Paola moved forward towards the two, a red pillow in her hands with two small golden things positioned upon it. A heart for Augustia and a crown for her brother. Augustia drew closer to her soon-to-be guardian. When she stopped, Rafael was handed a small knife and he cut a long line on his palm, letting the blood flow. He took the heart in that hand and placed it on his heart saying: "From now on, I, Rafael Vilar, serve as a humble servant to princess Augustia Narvaez, daughter of king Alvaro Narvaez and his queen Alejandra Paulina Narvaez, swearing to protect her, ready to spill every drop of my blood for her life and honour."

When Rafael finished, he gave the heart to the princess, who took it back with a sweet smile, stepping away a bit to give room to her big brother and his guardian.While it took Rafael a while to cut, Estevan had lost no time in cutting his palm and similarily, he took the crown in his hand,placed it on his heart and spoke:"From now on,I , Estevan Ortega, serve as a humble servant to prince and heir to the throne of Spain,Maximillian Andres Narvaez,son of king Alvaro Narvaez and his queen Alejandra Paulina Narvaez,swearing to protect him,ready to spill every drop of my blood for his life and honour."

It was just a typical thing that the Narvaez family had been doing for a not so long but no one cared how the words were spilled out of the guardians' mouths because they would be proven by their future actions. However, Maximillian was...amazed, magnified by the vow Estevan was crying.As it was said earlier, words didn't matter so much, therefore that was not the case.

Maximillian was captivated by his guardian's appearance.How his muscular arms were slightly drawn through his blue shirt and covered by the black cape he wore on his shoulders.How his long, black hair were falling down to his shoulders or how those honey eyes were locking with his own green ones.Maximillian had figured out some parts about these new ones such as bravery,honour and potentials for everything they desired... Rafael was like any normal and ordinary person he hadd met and, for that, he could read him quite with ease.

On the other side of the coin,Estevan was something else. He could see many things about which he didn't put his finger on, as he could be totally wrong and his guardian's aura gave off hidden and exciting feelings.

He waas happy to have this kind of person by his side.He wanted to see what person hides behind this quiet, mysterious personality with which he would spend his everyday life.He was more than willing to strain himself to the limits so as to who Estevan Ortega, the one who immediately ignited his interest, was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

This ceremony had ended by now and Maximillian and Estevan were making their way to his room.The atmosphere around them was okay. On the contrary, Maximillian was...not so well. A moment earlier he was feeling great but right now he was scared. As if something bad would happen out of nowhere.

He gazed around frantically in a desperate attempt to find from where this feeling came. _"There's nothing out there,Max. Snap out of it"_ he whispered to himself. He wanted to get rid of his inexplicable fear, however, it was gradually getting the better of him.

He began shivering and fixed his cape to cover as much torso as he could, without being too obvious of course. It was weird,though, that he was getting chills because all the way down the corridor, there was not even a single window in order to lead him to the assumption that one of them was left open. Moreover, the torches decorating the walls were lit with big,strong fires, thus it wasn't a problem either.

"Do you think it's cold in here?" he asked Estevan.

"No. I believe the temperature is simply fine, your highness. May I ask why?"

"Nothing special. Carry on." the prince said, a little too hastily.

"Are you certain?" the guardian asked again.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine and stop interrogating me!" Maximillian replied, his voice changing now from a calm and cheerful to a commanding one.

"With all due respect, but one cannot simply have such a change of behaviour or at worst an exchange of multiple personalities." Estevan commented, sounding serious and determined to see what the young master was doing or bothering him."Not that it's not possible but at a sudden pace, someone doing what you just did in seconds is described as crazy!"

Crazy...He was going crazy, huh? For one more time? Not that it wasn't the first or the last time he felt like his mind would explode right here, right now. _"Calm yourself down,Maximillian. Now! It is all in your head!"_

He tried to breathe. Yes, that would do but for how long before he realises that he can't breathe properly? His eyes widened in shock and panic as he attempted to breathe every particle of air and not let the already narrow corridor crash him. As a result, his breathing quickened.

Estevan, having heard Maximillian whisper and slowly acting in panic, knew that something was off and placed his hand upon the latter's shoulder, steadying him and making him face him."What is wrong?"

"Nothing. Leave me alone!"

"Tell me what is wrong"

"When the prince you serve orders you to do something, then you blindly obey him, guardian." Maximillian said bitterly.

"The guardian, as you say, can be of great assistance now supposing the said prince isn't being a little shit and lets the others help him!" Estevan replied with the same amount of insult.

Maximillian turned his head around in search of something."Don't tell me...that there...are people near...us."

"We are the only ones here, master. What are you talking about?"

Great! He began hallucinating and imagining things that don't even take place close to them. Without much thought, he grabbed Estevan's left hand and dragged him to his room, only saying 'keep going'. Estevan didn't hold back. In fact, it would seem he was the one trying to deal with the situation as he ran a bit faster than the prince.

Passing two doors, they reached the next one, when Maximillian hurriedly opened the door to his room amd almost pushed the guardian inside. On entering the bedroom, the prince let go of the other and locked the door, giving in on the desire to fall on his knees. Once he met the floor, the other approached him, only to be held back by the former who had his right arm clinging to the door, his pleading expression giving its best shot to persuade him that everything would be alright.

Estevan stood still, respecting his prince's decision, although his concern was growing stronger and stronger. He had to do something. He couldn't just sit there and watch the one for whom he received excessive and specialised training and sworn to protect with his life, struggle to breathe.

Luckily, Maximillian's breathing had evened out in these torturous seconds and stood on his feet, his eyes closed to ease his slight dizzyness. Estevan lost no time to close the distance between them, placing a hand on his forearm."How are you feeling?" he asked, waiting for the answer.

"...Okay. Actually, I believe I'm a little better than okay."

"I'm glad..." he replied, sighing in relief.

"I should apologise..." Maximillian added, his voice a bit pained.

"You don't need to. It was a mistake of mine to assume t-"

"The right? That I had a panic attack and while you should have done what was necessary I ordered you to keep at bay?" he cut him off."No. Absolutely no...You know, this happens from time to time but I handle it just fine."

"Have you ever cared to inform someone, anyone about it?" Estevan's voice was dead serious and same goes his eyes, which fell upon his.

Maximillian gulped before he replied or maybe fell silent, looking at the window. The more intense the silence, the less the chances the guardian had for receiving a positive answer.

"My prince?"

"Call me Maximillian. It's not crucial to be formal when we are alone. But no. I haven't told anyone."

"Are you serious? Why?"

"Because it had occured randomly and at times when I am not surrounded by people. Thus,I learnt on my own what I have to do to stop the procedure. Secondly, they wouldn't care enough..."

"I thought that high status people aren't that stupid..." Estevan commented.

"Watch your mouth..."

"You watch it! You can't seriously be of the belief that no one in this freaking castle wouldn't show even a faint sign of care for you."

"Oh, there are. However, they would do so out of duty, not for what you say. But, I guess my sister and best friend deserve to know..."

"At least, you figured it out by yourself."

"Can't you be more blunt? You h-"

Maximillian did not complete his sentence. He looked at his guardian, who at the moment was looking around the room with a bit of amusement written all over his face, his interest mainly to the large bookself full of books and scripts. He smiled and took a step closer to him.

"Do you like my room?"

"Too spacious for my taste but it's nice, that I'll admit." Estevan said, heading for the bookselves.

The prince was shook for an instant by Estevan's move. Not that it was weird but he expected him to go for the crossed swords above the fireplace first and later, maybe not at all for the books. A laugh had him brought out of his thoughts.

"You seriously believe," Estevan began speaking, a book of his choice in his hands, " that because I didn't choose to look at your swords I haven't noticed them? That's kinda foolish actually."

"And what actually made you check out my library stuff?" Maximillian questioned, raising a bitchy eyebrow.

"My old man developed me a liking for all kinds of literature when I was young. I won't tell you more about this."

"Fine by me, my friend." the other chuckled softly." If I may ask, how old are you?"

"Twenty-five..." Estevan said casually, closing the book he was reading.

"What? You're older than me? That's unfair! But on one hand, that appears to be logical since you ought to be somewhat responsible for your job and my protection, yet, you could be young and still do that with excessive talent. Nonetheless, you do have talent and that means subconsiously that I have to be babysat. That is not fair! Also, do you know that we are two years apart?!"

After his little pouting and exciting session, Maximillian met Estevan's expression which was... quite priceless. Estevan, with another book in his hands, titled his head slightly to the left catching the prince in a glimse and by not batting his eyelids even once, he began questioning the prince's whole existence.

"Uh...sorry. I do talk like that sometimes..." he apologised, scratching the back of his head and avoiding eye contact.

"Don't mind. I, too, talk gibberish sometimes." he answered back, cracking a big smile.

Time seemed to stop for a good moment.Maximillian's heart skipped for a second at the sight. He had not fully come to a conclusion of what type of personality Estevan truly is, nevertheless, that smile, that plain but amazing smile of his played tricks to his mind.

It was without purpose, yet, Maximillian found it reassuring and...mesmerising. Then, he noticed something that he hadn't seen in any other person, let alone a man. He was handsome. And...he liked it. He liked how his dark locks of hair were either resting upon his shoulders or were partly hiding his mysterious, honey eyes. He liked how the above mentioned gave out no emotion whatsoever when he was concentrated. He liked how his guardian's smile was bright,although plain, and simultaneously hypnotising. How the aura of doom and serenity were put into a symphony.

Maximillian didn't realise what this feeling was that made his heart skip a bit. Nonetheless,he knew one thing and that was Estevan Ortega would turn to be a wolf in sheep's clothing. A seductive demon in the appearance of a sweet, pure angel, ready to take you away from reality with sweet and empty promises.

"Well, I need to get going now. It's getting pretty late."

Estevan's comment abruptly brought the young prince back to reality.He looked around and saw the room darker than usual. Maximillian urged him to stay a bit longer as he explained that he didn't care about it but Estevan insisted onhis wish to be granted.Thus, the guardian slowly placed the book he was holding back to its place and walked up to him.

"Is there anything for which I can be of use to you, my master?"

"For you it's just Maximillian. And there is one thing...To be a friend of mine."

Estevan's eyes widened in surprise. He must have heard wrong so he proceeded to say:"If that satisfies you, then I shall be."

"No!Not like this." Maximillian protested. "If you give me the chance, I would love to be friends with you. So, it's up to you to decide. That's the reason why I want you to answer me in all honesty and from the bottom of your heart."

The older didn't answer quickly. Not because he tried to make up an excuse but due to the fact that he really tried to process this new information. It is generally believed that the bond between a prince and a guardian is non-existent, if not distant, and Maximillian is asking for it to be real and more than formal. However, that wasn't exactly the reason behind his surprise. In fact, he was happy from this strange request.

While growing up, Estevan was constantly close to himself and was not willingly surrounded by people. Not that he made any attempts to change that. He did not trust a lot of them either. After his parents vanished from the picture, he wasn't open to anyone except from an adult he was living with and some friend who were numbered in the fingers of one palm and that to a certain extent.

With Maximillian he was... calm, relaxed and...not a burden or an oligation. The younger was a total contrast to the popular beliefs that wanted any royal male member stubborn, uncaring, selfish and dim-witted who's only priority is to gain riches. Estevan grew a soft smile.

"It will be an honour."

"I'm really glad!"

"I must go, though."

"Okay, see you in the morning. Have a good sleep."

"Same for you...Maximillian."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun had taken its rightful place upon the sky, meaning that a new, beautiful day began. Everything was happening in a patient and gentle way. Unfortunately, this couldn't be said about Maximillian's awakening.

"Max." Matias talked smoothly.

"W.What?..." the prince replied sleepily.

"WAKE UP, SLEEPY HEAD." Matias shouted at the top of his lungs to his bestie's ear.

Maximillian jolted up, into a sitting position to escape from the yelling, only to be hit in the face with a pillow, quite harsh. Matias was laughing at him, still holding the pillow, which was later thrown on an armchair near the bed.

"DUDE!" Maximillian exclaimed angrily. "What is wrong with you? There are hundreds of ways to wake me up."

"I was considering using cold water, if that's what you mean. And it's pretty chilly for April, so be thankful.

"You know what...I seriously have no idea why I hang out with you or call you best friend! I just don't fucking know why not exist from time to time. You do not do this to people!" the prince scolded.

"Like you said, people. In general. Best friends always do something like that to each other and they must endure it. Sucks to be you I guess..."

"I'm on the brick of slaughtering you in half..."

"Ha! Like I'm scared." Matias added, before turning to a person in the room."Don't pay attention to him in the morning, should he be like that. But do bear in mind that what you saw is an effective way to be up if he's slacking off."

Maximillian turned his head to the direction of the other man, just to see that it was Estevan who was rather confused with the situation.

"I don't understand why so much violence but okay."

"You're here all this time and you didn't do anything to hold him back?" Maximillian asked.

"I was actually heading for the weaponry when he dragged me here. Also, he only told me about the yelling. I wasn't expecting him to hit you as well. Oh, and you can't possibly die because of a pillow, Maximillian."

"How dare you address your master with his first name?" Matias questioned, coming up to him.

"He requested me to call him by his name when we are together. However, I think that since you two are best friends that applies to you too. You know, regarding how you address to him" Estevan replied and he added "Who are you again?"

"I'm Matias Losa, high-ranked servant and best friend of Maximillian. Glad to be a bless to people's lives." he introduced himself.

"I don't feel blessed at all..."Estevan said in a tone full of unamusement and boredom.

"Because we are so different, pal. I, as a matter of fact, have many assets that everyone envies but they're not willing to admit."

"Who told you this lie?" Estevan questioned profoundly, an evil-smiley expression decorating his face.

"Guys!"

Both men looked at Maximillian who had gotten dressed and ready to go all this time they were fighting. They composed themselves and the guardian walked outside of the room while Matias stayed, running a hand through his blond hair.

"I will fight him someday"

"No one is going to fight nobody! Will you stop picking fights with anyone you meet?"

"Never."

"Why do I even try?" the prince exhaled in a desperate way.

A knock on the door was heard and the prince gave affirmation to whoever it was outside to step into his room.

"Young master, your father requests your presence. He is in the Great Hall." Paola said.

"Thank you. Do you know for what reason?"

"Not sure."

"Someone might be in trouble..." Matias jokingly sang before Paola slapped him in the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for, mama?" he asked annoyed.

"First you take the mickey out of him for no reason and second you don't do the chores I tell you to do!" she told.

Maximillian found the moment helpful to slip off of them, letting the door half-closed behind him, throwing his cape around his shoulder. At the end of the corridor, he saw Estevan playing with a dagger as he was waiting for the other. The latter mumbled an apology for keeping him wait and the former leaned out of the wall and caught up with his pace.

"I have to see my father for a moment but I'm sure that he will send us to run some errands for him. Thus, be prepared."

"By any means necessary?" Estevan asked, fondly showcasing his dagger.

The prince nodded happily. Soon enough they have arrived at their destination. Two guards, that were in front of the door, attired in the assinged army suit of the castle of Madrid and armed, saluted the prince and opened the heavy doors for them to pass through. Once closed, Estevan walked a few more steps inside, coming to a halt and resting his arms behind his back.

Contrary to that, Maximillian kept advancing towards the man sitted at his throne. When he drew a sufficient distance between them, he spoke. "You wanted to see me, father..."

"Yes, for several things, in fact." Alvaro confirmed, rising from his seat." First of all, I need you to make an observation on the guards in town."

"Do you suspect that their services should be provided even tighter?"

"In a way of plagiarism,yes." the king answered coldly." In addition, king Alderic will be visiting us by the third week of May. Matters between his kingdom and ours are not very well and there is a possibility of war. Therefore, to prevent it from happening, during his staying, a meeting will be held to soothe our current conditions."

"A little early to inform, regarding that it is still April but okay."

"I agree...Last thing,now, I want from you is to pay your respects to her."

Maximillian directed his gaze to the stained window on his right. He took a deep breath and added:"It seems April 20th came around faster than I anticipated."

"I assume you can take care of that...Is what little we can do for this."

"Yes, with my supervision."

"Good."

"Can you answer me why she's resting here instead of her homeland?"

Alvaro grew an angry and disappointed expression, hearing what his son had just mouthed out. He stepped closer a bit, never leaving his son's eyes."This is disrespectful of you to ask something like that."

"Is it? Nothing went as you and her father had planned so why did we not send her back?"

"Maximillian!"

The doors to the Hall were opened and the queen stepped inside, her black eyes falling upon her husband and child. She tried to ask them what had occured and ignited their argument, however, her request fell upon deaf ears.

"What did you gain from this decision of yours that it was so important? Answer me!"

"I will not tolerate your absolutely disrespectful behaviour to Leticia for the old days' sake. Now go."

"Not until you answer me ."

"Listen to your father..." Alejandra popped in.

"I'm listening to him but he can't s-"

"Then do as he tells you.You're only paying your respects and nothing more. Thus, it ought not to be a reason to pout."

"Well, since I never had a say from the very beginning in multiple things, then my opinion doesn't really matter now. Bye!"

This whole time,Estevan was not very certain of what to do. Normally, he would speak and take the situation in his hands. However, at this time, he was far from allowed to get involved in such a matter. What he could do was to remain silent. Perfect, isn't it?

This was not the main factor of this indecisive nature of his though. What troubled him was the prince. He knew that Maximillian was into more than just awaiting answers. Something that had to do with this Leticia. Also, what he meant by saying she's resting?

He didn't have much time to philosophy this because Maximillian was advancing quite fast to the exit. Without questioning of further ado, he followed silently. Half of the way, they didn't exchange a word. It was...strange...not to have Maximillian be cheerful and carefree. He kept his gaze down to the long corridor, his expression never changing from being serious. Luckily, the heavy atmosphere was shifted.

"Lucky for us, we get to go to town today."

"Yeah, I guess."

Approaching the door that would let them exit the castle in general, the prince grabbed a robe and wore it. As they passed through, Maximillian advised Estevan to call him Andres when they would be mixed with others, explaining that it was for his protection and didn't want to cause commotion. The guardian didn't argue and started hiking to the local town square.

After fifteen minutes on foot, the two caught sight of the place. Maximillian, no matter how many times he visited the plaza, was mesmerised by it. The attraction was colourful and lively with loads of people strolling around as buyers or sellers, one or two musicians here and there, filling the gorgeous day with sweet melodies, and some children playing together in various places. Estevan, on his side, was also keen on hanging around there, given the fact that he spent an important part of his childhood playing with other kids and maybe his old man in the plaza, although with the latter these chances weren't so regular but still.

While they were passing by,they spotted a large group of citizens gathered around in a circle. Maximillian made up his mind and went closer to the group, mostly out of curiosity, Estevan following him right up close.

Little by little, the companions stood among others having a clear view in front of them. In the middle, there were four teenage girls, with various flower crowns on their heads and wearing bright white dresses which fell down to their knees were dancing along the joyful music provided by two guitarists near them. These things were usual and ordinary to the people of Madrid, therefore no one questioned it. Though. let's be real, no complaints were ever presented since everyone liked it.

To see his people all happy was a beautiful sight for Maximillian. He knew that his father ruled the kingdom with perfect efficiency and he was more than thankful for that. He prayed that when he succeeded his father, he would be worthy of his status.

"Adres, we should get going."

His guardian interrupted his thoughts, urging him to withdraw from the crowd as he nodded to the other, thanking him for the reminder. They stopped by some sellers, purchasing or looking at items while Maximillian glanced around as well, to inspect the guards in the market area.

Their last stop was a florist.

"Good morning,sir" the prince called.

"Good morning! How can I help you? Looking something for a pretty lady?"

"Not exactly. I'm here to retrieve the flowers king Alvaro requested."

"Ah yes! Here they come."

The man bent down and got up, holding a small bouquet of white lillies. Maximillian threw a few coins on the counter and took the flowers. They thanked the man and, from there, they began to make their way to a hill, some yards to the east.

Half an hour later,Maximillian and Estevan had climbed the hill and they stumbled upon a field with many different grey tablets on the ground.

"Why are we going into a graveyard?"

"This is the place where she lives."

"Who, in their sane mind, chooses to live in a graveyard?"Estevan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nobody. But she really likes the ground."

Estevan fathomed, almost instantly, that whoever that girl was,there was definitely not a chance to meet her face to face. So, that's what the prince meant by resting.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his surroundings, noting they had stopped in front of one of the many graves. The cement tablet wrote: Leticia Bonnefoy, 1625-1641.

Maximillian knelt down, gently letting the bouquet on the ground and stood upright quite hastily. He stared intensily at the ground without saying a word. Estevan wanted not to push him to speak thus he let him be. The other, however, turned to him and said:"You must be wondering who she is, don't you?"

"I...could live without knowing but a summary would be nice."

"Leticia, six years ago, was supposed to be my wife. Of course, it was not out of love or anything. Clearily for business and a way for the kingdom of Madrid and the kingdom of Paris to sign treaties between them. Both our parents forced us into it. When the wedding day came, everything was ready and secured. At least we thought so because two unknown archers paid us a visit and started shooting with their victims being her, her father, five people and almost my mother. Luckily, for her, she got away with a scratch on the left side of her neck."

"My condolenscence, I suppose."

"I do not really care."Maximillian added." It was unfortunate yes, however, it does not bother me. It never had."

The older one turned his head to the horizon, letting the gentle breeze of April hit him. Maximillian walked a few steps away from the grave, without going on about the subject under discussion. However, Estevan spoke first.

"So what is the big deal with that?"

"I honestly don't know. Her father asked mine to tend to her grave before he died and my father took it up to himself like it's something profitable. And we bring her lillies, a French national flower."

"It's been a long time since I've seen this flower."

"Really? Our local merchants as well as those from abroad often bring such kind."

"I know and I still see them around, mostly at the forest but I still get surprised by it."

"Any reason for that?" Maximillian asked, seeking the other's eyes though the latter refused to do so and carried on.

" I guess it's my mother's doing. She was always decorating many vases in the house with lillies so it was an ordinary thing for me..."

"Was?"

"She is dead."

Maximillian was taken by surprise. He hadn't anticipated a thing like this from this guy. His green eyes showed a pained emotion and felt a need to do something to lighten up the mood.

"At least, your father is still in the picture, right?"

"Nope..."

That is just great.

The prince, nevertheless, continued in order to apologise and learn a bit more of it.

"Sorry, I had no idea t-"

"No need."

"Was it a long time ago?" he asked silently.

"Rather not talk about it."

"Sorry ab-"

"You have to return to the palace."

Estevan fixed his cape and took the road to the castle. Maximillian stayed there for a good moment thinking. He messed up his little task, didn't he? That was not the main trouble, however, Estevan answered his question and accepted his apologies too quickly. Too automatically. As if he was avoiding the subject. Who is he kidding... Of course Estevan was avoiding talkig about his parents.

He knew it was normal to behave like that and he is not a very talkative personality but right now he was cold and angry. Maximillian thought he became more friendly and open with him but he quickly fathomed that in just a week you don't open your heart and soul for someone...or your personality is changing. He had a long way with him.

"Maximillian! You're coming?" Estevan shouted from the distance.

He hastily shouted a reply and ran to him. In fact, Estevan had long stopped walking and took into consideration Max's behavioural change. So, when the younger approached him, he told:" Don't mind what I say okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"About my parents. It happened almost twenty years ago thus there is no use to mourn or avenge them and stuff. Don't bother with such things."

"It's you that I'm concerned.What happened must have been terrible..."

"Don't worry! I'm okay. Shall we return now? Your father might scold you."

"He won't scold me for being late."

"Says you. Anyway though, I have to attend to some business."

"Ooo." he exclaimed."What sort of business? Report to me this instant soldier!"

"I have to flirt with some young maids in your palace, master!" Estevan said, dead serious, yet, with a goofy smile.

"You of all people flirt?" the prince asked, shook.

"Rarely. Depends on the person actually. You, sir?

"How dare  assume that Maximillian Andres Narvaez, prince and future king, doesn't have the ladies line up for me?!"

"Friendly reminder that flirting with your books does not count."

Both men looked at each other dead in the eye, remaining still. Not a single sound in the air. Some seconds later and they tried to hold back their laughter, failing miserably. Maximillian was bit by bit glad he met this man that was full of surprises. Their connection was weird and awkardly fast, nonetheless, willing to survive and be strong,

It was not much but it was a crucial step to sharpen their relation.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks passed by calmly. No accidents, no threats. Therefore, everybody had a day off of their duties. With not so many options on how to spend their leisure time or, to be frank, day, Estevan and Rafael agreed om going to the forest. They had also agreed that their day would be productive and that included sword-fighting which would result to wrestling and a later trip to the market.

How much productive can someone be by merely laying down?

Estevan was laying against a tree with a string of wheat in his mouth nd Rafael was flat down on the ground like a starfish, his face kinda brushing the grass.

"Remind me how this is productive."

"We produce for our bodies the state and circumstances wih which we will gain relaxation and build our power by absorbing energy from mother earth."

"Are you listening to yourself?" Estevan stared at him.

"It's very scientific, I know, but that is how it is." Rafael replied, raising up into a sitting position. "Forget about me now and tell me. Has the prince gotten under your skin or has he yet to do so?"

"He's like us in a way, to be honest."

Raf got his attention drawn by that.

"Is he? Care to explain?" he asked with a hint of disbelief.

"He is a bit awkard at rare times, however, he is more casual and easy-going than I first thought. Although he gives me off the idea that half the times he's speaking to me about something, he doesn't want to be asked. So, I assume he's close to himself too."

"That's...quite rare. Most royals are the exact opposite. Princess Augustia is similar to her brother but she talks non-stop!"

"At least, you can learn your daily gossips first-hand."

While chatting, they heard strong and rough ruffling from the bushes accompanied by footsteps and the breaking of fallen leaves and tree branches. The two shared a look, as if they had conveyed their thoughts. Slowly and steadily, they drew their swords out of their sheathes, getting ready to strike if necessary.

The footsteps were still sloppy and louder than before, preparing them for whatever they would have to deal with. They connected their backs, scanning the place for something or someone. At the last second, Estevan's reflexes acted fast enough to turn around, step in front of the other and extend his sword towards the direction of the man who made his appearance.

"I'm unarmed!"

Estevan and Rafael withdrew their weapons upon seeing their supposed attacker was, in reality, a very calm Maximillian with a book in his hands, trying to pass by.

"Our apologies, young master." Rafael commented, bowing his head in respect.

"The fuck you're doing here?"

"Estevan, be more polite! I'm deeply sorry for his behaviour. He does not know how to act properly sometimes."

"I have got accustomed to his style of getting my attention but I don't mind."

Estevan hit the back of Maximillian's head kind of harshly, making the other pout. Rafael stayed there, enjoying the fake fight the prince and his friend were putting up. The argument of theirs ended with Maximillian doing some weird shit with his arm, leaving the other indifferent, yet, confused about his life and way of thinking.

"If I may ask, your Highness, what brings you here?" Raf asked.

"I always come here from time to time to sit or mostly read." Maximillian answered, lifting the book in his hand up to his chest.

"Do you mean sneak out?" Estevan popped in.

"I do not! I come here freely!" Maximillian defended.

"Matias told me otherwise..."

"Okay, rarely freely but since when do you talk with Matias?"

"A couple of days ago. We had a little chat..."

"You and Matias discussed like civilised people without anyone intervene? That's a good thing for y-"

"Over a wrestling session." Estevan interrupted, a hint of a smile forming in his lips.

"Of course you did it like that!" the prince exclaimed desperately."What was I thinking!?"

Rafael and Estevan couldn't hold back their chuckles so they let them free, having Maximillian joining them shortly after. Maximillian couldn't stay mad because of it. In fact, supposing Estevan and Matias were on good terms and out of having a bad blood with one another, he didn't care how they communicate. Now that he thinks of it, neither does he have civilised talks with his best friend since the other always has to find a way to use his palms or fists.

Maximillian took a deep breath and turned to the two friends them what they were doing out there. Estevan spoke:"We are absorbing energy from mother earth."

"Pardon me?" Maximillian asked, totally puzzled.

"Rafael, care to explain?"

"Listen to me, young master, because it's quite scientific, what it is implied is-"

"NO ONE cares,Rafael." Estevan reprimanded him, with a fist upon his arm.

"Plain...rude... _pal_!" Raf commented.

Maximillian laughed gently at the first before him, the reason being that these two remind him so much of his and Matias friendship. He wouldn't confess it anytime soon but he was happy that his guardian was already surrounded by kind and friendly individuals and he bets Estevan had more friends than he imagines.

"How about we go downtown? The festival would have began by now. Your Highness, will you join us?"Rafael suggested eagerly.

"I...I don't want to ruin your free time..."

"Nonsense! We will be honoured to have you with us. And correct me if I'm wrong but you don't have many chances to visit the plaza right?"

Maximillian stayed quiet, trying to conclude what he will choose. Sure, he wanted to come along and he was thankful for his sister's guardian's invitation. Yet, he felt like a weight that had been dragged whenever they went as he was a prince and not a common person like them.

A hand landed on his shoulder and Maximillian raised his eyes from the ground and met Estevan's. His guardian's expression was sweet and gentle, a faint smile forming across his lips. In them, Max found the reassurance he was seeking and nodded in a calm way, not wanting to show them his childish excitement.

With no further persuasion, they started pacing to the local market. Twenty minutes into this, the three of them were within hearing distance from the hustle and bustle of the small town. Little children were running to different directions and many merchants yelling at the top of their lungs so as to attract customers to buy their products.

A man in his middle thirties appeared in the crowd, asking people to meet him in the town's square for a sword-fight. The crowd gathered around very excited. It was in fact a quite favourite event of this day, May 3rd, of the Spring festival. All the adult boys of the kingdom would participate in a duel.

The purpose of these duels is absolutely customary as it is symbolising the braveness, royalty to the country and willingness of the participants to die in the victory of their army.

"Let's go see it!" Rafael said, pulling Estevan and Maximillian to the rest of the people who were forming a circle around the first two adolescents.

The friends drew closer so they could get a better look at the two fighters. The villagers were shouting encouraging words to the boys as the latter were demonstrating their actually great skills regarding their chosen weapons which, by the way, were battle axes. The fight didn't last longer than five minutes and since the boys were determined to win, despite their growing fatigue, and since no one seemed to back down, it ended in a draw.

All the audience started clapping and the man responsible for the event stepped in the middle and invited (or challenged) for the second pair of fighters.

"You should take place."

Rafael and Estevan turned their heads on their right to meet with Maximillian's lightened up face, after he had voiced his thoughts.

"We could actually live without doing this." Estevan said, in a boring tone of voice.

"He's right but you could fight in there, young prince. If you desire, I can accompany you..." Raf added.

"No. No," Maximillian replied hastily, waving his hands off "I'm not that excellent in this." he answered bashfully.

"I thought that royalty had the best teachers to teach you how to fight with a sword." Estevan popped in again, eyeing Maximillian a bit cocky.

"Excuse you, but we do have." the prince defended.

The man shouted one more time, seeing that nobody had approached him. Rafael passed his weapon to Maximillian and, by setting behind and between the two, he pushed them to the opening. By the time the prince and the guardian laid foot in the circle, the audience clapped and cheered once more. The man approached them and placed his palms around their shoulders, bringing them closer to him.

"Okay boys, you know the rules. No unfair moves against the other and the one who put the other down or knocks out his opponents weapon wins. LET THE DUEL COMMENCE!"

Before they could even do something, Maximillian grabbed Estevan by the sleeve of his shirt and said:" Don't you dare go easy on me..."

"Like I would let such a chance to beat your ass fly away."

And so the battle began. The opponents made some distance between them simultaneously calling his sword forth. Only a single moment was spared for the two glanced each other with determined eyes, not willing to lose to one another.

The first one to strike was Estevan. He raised his sword and aimed to Maximillian's side, however, the latter was quick to understand what kind of angle Estevan's sword would be put into and managed to block the attack. Without losing any second, Maximillian attacked him, skillfully tracing his sword on his and managing to draw a small cut on Estevan's shirt. The other did not mind it at all and carried on with the duel.

The atmosphere between them grew more and more intense as the heated series of attacks were unfolding themselves before everyone's eyes like a flash of light. To tell the truth, both fighters were very good at it that the crowd encircling them were amazed by their talents.

Nevertheless, they didn't care about outsiders and cheers. They were concentrated on them and their goal to overpower one another. The echo of their swords hitting each other was heard once again as Maximillian and Estevan held their weapons against the other, trying hard to maintain their posture and find a way to attack without receiving any hit. Well, at least Maximillian was. The guardian of his was kind of unbothered and calm, as if he knew how this fight would be to his victory.

Maximillian not only did he attempt to make better fighting circumstances for him but also fight back his thoughts. While he knew that his skills in sword-fighting are great to a certain extent, he couldn't help admiring his opponent's grace and delicate nature of swaying his weapon so gentle, yet, so merciless like the rest were common poeple to him. Was it really that thing that occupied Maximillian's mind right now?

The prince, most of the time, was locking eyes with him. Something made his whole being to constantly stare at him, without hope of help. Estevan's eyes kept looking at him, showing the determination, the lack of fear and the feeling of passion, which, for some reason, made Maximillian's body slightly tremble and his heart skip a beat. He...adored his eyes. He adored the feeling that made his soul clinging for more of it. But what was causing it? Sure it was Estevan but it was something more coming from the guardian. Not just his appearance...

Estevan stroke again, this time missing Maximillian's face by an inch, only making a thin line of blood on Maximillian's left cheek. Maximillian acted quick though. He pushed Estevan's sword away with his and turned around, his back now facing his opponent's front.

Once in position, he hit Estevan forcefully with his elbow, causing the latter to groan a little as the former attempted to escape from the arm that threatened to hold him captive. Estevan was faster, however, and grabbed his foe by the arm, pushing him back.

Maximillian lifted his sword to attack, merely to have it blocked by Estevan and tried to fix his balance.Because luck was on his side, he fell down on his one knee but before Estevan could do any damage, his sword met his in a diagonical way, forming an x. From the crowd, Rafael was looking in awe.

He hadn't any doubt about his friend since they got to be trained together, thus he knew what Estevan was capable of doing. The young prince had, in fact, intrigued him with how good a warrior he was. _"And he said he can't fight well, my ass!"_

A random person near him, elbowed him and said:"Hey, who do you think will win?"

"As much as I want to think it's going to be a draw, I think the black-haired guy has the advantage."

"Really? That's strange 'cause pretty much everyone thinks that the other guy has the win for sure."

"Can't lie, this guy is pretty tough and his technique is quite good for just an amateur but come on, are you blind? The taller guy will definitely win!" Raf stated.

"Wanna bet?" the stranger asked.

"Ten pesos" Rafael replied.

"Twenty."

"Deal!" he said, shaking his hand with him.

"Prepare to lose..."

"We will see about it..."

The fight was still taking place and right now Estevan was delivering a blow towards Maximillian. The swords clenched together up in the air, nonetheless, Maximillian's grip on the sword was becoming sweaty and sloppy as the tiredness threatened to overcome him. Estevan noticed that and exploited it so they could both go away from this event. Quick and silk moves made bu him resulted in Maximillian losing control of his weapon, as it fell from his hand and onto the ground a few feet away from him.

Lastly, Estevan closed the distance and put his right leg behind Maximillian's left one, bending it and throwing it up in the air, consequently making the prince fall on his butt. Maximillian tried to get up hastily but Estevan didn't allow it, pointing his sword at his face, with the former gasping lightly.

Silence. Nobody was speaking or moving. Maximillian found himself staring again at Estevan, whose expression hadn't changed in the slightest. Seconds passed and a faint smile appeared on Estevan's face surely out of satisfaction.

Maximillian chuckled softly and put his hands up in a defeated way. The crowd began to shout in excitement for the feat of the guardian as he offered his hand and helped Maximillian to his feet." You okay?"

"Yes, don't worry." the prince reassured, patting the other's shoulder. "Nice fight."

"Glad to have a great fighter like you." Estevan replied lively.

Maximillian felt his cheeks burning a little, although it wasn't enough for someone to take a note of his mental state. They made their way out of the individuals there and walked towards a bench, where Rafael was sitted, with a small pounch in his hands.

"Where did you get this?" Estevan said, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"I actually won this, my dear friend, over a bet." Raf replied, throwing it to him.

"You're unbelievable sometimes." he said, throwing it back.

"It's not that bad! Anyways, your fight was awesome!"

Estevan ignored the comment while Maximillian just chuckled, beginning to fiddlehis fingers. He then took the sword he borrowed from his sister's guardian and passed it to him.

"Thank you very much for lending me your weapon."

"Don't mention it." Rafael said happily, taking his weapon back and connected the sheath with a special clip on his belt. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"A walk through the market would be nice." Maximillian stated.

"Then a walk it is."

So they began to make their way around the local market. As they did that, Estevan was silent next to Rafael, who was talking about something and Maximillian was right behind them following. At some point Maximillian said: "Will it be okay if we break for some minutes?"

"No...but is something wrong?" Rafael asked.

"Everything is okay, it's just that I want to go looking around for some things but I don't want to drag you with me as you will get bored."

Not that it wasn't true, but he felt it was a good excuse. He simply couldn't bring himself to tell them that he had nothing to do with the two and was just following them around while feeling as something obligatory and not as an equal. Which did really make sense since the two guardians had spent all long time together than he could ever spend with them.

Trying to keep himself in check and not lock eyes with Estevan, who was glaring at him now, Maximillian kept talking to Raf, persuading him that it would be okay. The three agreed to meet each other back in the town's square in five minutes and Maximillian walked to the opposite direction.

Estevan knew that there was something off. He knew that Maximillian's sudden desire was only for leaving them alone because of the assumption that he was unwanted to their small duet. He really wanted to push it further and make Maximillian think otherwise, yet, the latter gave his best shot not to give away unnecessary emotions than he had to. No matter how many attempts it took him to have eye-contact with him, he failed miserably, mostly since the other ignored him.

_"You don't want to drag us with you or you're not feeling welcome?"_ he thought. He breathed deeply, in an attempt to clear his mind and consequently forget about it for now. Before Rafael could sense a dark aura around him, Estevan moved forward and then the two headed for the weapon exibition.

Meanwhile, the prince was roaming the streets of the market, mostly looking around the various merchandise since nothing fancied him. On his left, there was a counter upon which many jewels and bracelets of any kind and for every gender. He approached it, greeted the two girls that appeared to be running this small business of theirs and looked through their( as he found out) homemade handcrafts.

Having spent a good minute just gazing, two very detailed but plain and smooth brown strings, decorated with a silver metal arrow with black details caught Maximillian's attention. He took it in his hands, examining it for a little while. _"It would fit nice, I think."_ It took him not long enough to buy it and after placing the small package in his pocket, he retreated back to the meeting point since he had nothing better to do.

He arrived at the square much faster than he had calculated, therefore he started pacing, waiting for the others to return. In a minute, he saw the two approaching with Estevan at a higher pace that Rafael. As Estevan was walking, a girl from his right lost her balance slighlty, causing her to trip over her feet. Luckily for her, Estevan reacted quickly, stepping in front of her and catching her by her arms.

The girl held onto Estevan's arm strongly, looking up to see who had prevented her from falling on the ground. She blushed a bit and hurriedly withdrew herself from him. Estevan formed a sweet expression on his face and asked " Are you alright?"

"Um...si, I am. I appreciate your help" she said quietly.

"I think this is your second time falling from heaven?" Estevan rhetorically asked, making her cheeks blush in embarrassement.

Rafael, not wanting to ruin the moment, walked past them and stood next to Maximillian, who questioned about the female's well being. Their talk wasn't so crucial thus it stopped and the two stayed there, watching the others discussing as Maximillian and Rafael occassionally had a round of laughter.

In spite of all the happy atmosphere, Maximillian felt...uncomfortable? Hurt? He could not exactly identify what it was, but it was there and it was bugging him. He turned to talk with Rafael for a while, in order to forget about it and in hopes of it going away. Unconsciously, he took a two-second glimpse at his guardian and the feeling in his chest burned a little stronger than he anticipayed.

What was it though? Whatever that was, he concluded that it had something to do with Estevan, which had some sense because Estevan was different. He wasn't that quiet and easily annoyed person that didn't want others to even breathe near him. Plus, the dark aura by which he was surrounded, had been replaced by a caring and enjoyable one. He noticed that when Estevan talked or listened to the girl, his bright smile( one Maximillian saw for the first time) wasn't willing to fade any moment now and he was...genuinely happy. Maximillian felt a bit disappointed in himself for not managing to make him laugh like that girl did. He closed his eyes for a few seconds to erase reality temporarily and when he opened them again, the sight in front of him was...beautiful.

Estevan's cheerful face was drifted by her and was looking straight to him. Although it lasted a mere moment, he was one step ahead towards cloud nine. The feeling remained though. Maximillian started to get annoyed by how long those two were talking.

Second by second, realisation was constantly striking. He was hurt, needy and jealous. He wanted _him_ to be the one who brightens his guardian's day and lots of things.

_" Why would I feel like that?"_ Max questioned himself. _"He is somehow the flirty type, so what? But why I'm jealous of that? Nothing wrong is happening. I should be proud that Estevan is not a cringy and antisocial kind of individual. In fact, you ought to encourage him to do these stuff a lot more. No envy, no profit. That's what you do when you care about someone or when you're in l-" ._

Maximillian cut himself off, not daring to even finish that sentence. He wanted to fight it back but the feeling had already emerged and nested in his heart. Maximillian brought a hand to his chest, clenching his shirt lighlty. So, that was the feeling? So, that's what it's like to be with one so close. 

That's what it's like to falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> οho?

**Author's Note:**

> How you like it so far!? More coming soon!


End file.
